


Peeping Tom

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Peeping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso





	Peeping Tom

他的隔壁搬来一户新人家，是两位长相极为相似的日本孩子。对他来说是孩子没错，虽然他能看出来他们勤于锻炼有些许肌肉，不过跟他比起来可差的远了，其中一位刚好到了变声期，声音低沉沙哑，很少开口。那两个孩子极力否认他们是双胞胎的关系，他无奈地耸耸肩不再追问，谁都有不能说的秘密，对吧？

“我叫Tom。”他这么说，并且摘下了不存在的帽子，优雅又大气地行了一个标准的脱帽礼。

 

-01

谁都有不能说的秘密。

Tom是对那些有难言之隐的人抱有大度的胸怀，秘密对于持有人来说是一件习以为常的事，可是对他人来说，却是一件难以理解的事。

他记下了隔壁两个孩子的名字，蓝黄头发的叫做游吾，紫粉色且有樱花眉毛的叫做游里。他从来没有见过这么可爱的眉毛，虽然得到了游里的准许可以摸一摸，但是游吾却面色不善想拍掉他的手。人们或许理解为是出于朋友或者兄弟间的保护欲，然而Tom清清楚楚地看到了游吾眼里不悦和独占欲。

他立刻就懂了他们之间的关系，在心里吹了一声口哨。

——乱伦，或者其他什么关系。

他赌乱伦可能性更大。他喝着加冰的日本清酒，苦涩的酒划过他的喉咙，他舔舔嘴唇，很好，跟我一样，有“秘密”。

那我们就是有“秘密”的同类人了，Tom这么想着，轻手轻脚挪开挂在墙上的裸女挂画。

那是一处通往隔壁的小洞，非常不起眼，当初Tom在这里和隔壁的房间犹豫很久，偶然之间发现了这个洞，这个洞在隔壁是处于一幅抽象又空洞的画上，没有任何遮挡作用，他可以在这个房间通过这个洞偷窥到隔壁，而且这个视角极佳，他立刻决定租下这间房子。这所公寓胜在位置极佳和租金适宜，在这里的租客都要遵守一条规定：不能随意撤掉身为半个艺术家的房东的画。这个规定给了Tom很大的便利，他甚至觉得这个洞是前一位租客或者是房东钻的。

是谁都无所谓，这是最棒的洞！

Tom在心里欢呼，他放轻呼吸，睁着眼睛望去。

现在已经是深夜了，游吾甩甩自己带着水滴的头发，水珠溅到一旁看着书的游里身上，游里嫌弃了他几句，游吾一把过去揉乱游里梳得整整齐齐的头发，两人顺势在床上滚成一团，游吾的手不安分地滑进游里的睡衣里。

游里丝毫不觉得难为情，他张开双腿夹住游吾坚韧的腰身，一颗一颗解开游吾刚扣好的睡衣。游里每次看到游吾比自己还健硕的身体，总是不免要耍点小情绪。他努力支起身子，张口咬在游吾的肩头。

游吾吃痛地惨叫了一声，把游里狠狠按在床上，嘴里嘟囔着什么，Tom听不清。

游里仰着头眯着眼，没有丝毫悔改之意，勾起嘴角像是在挑衅身上人，仿佛处于不利地位的人不是他。

Tom决定打开自己悄悄放进去的窃听器，他插上耳机，继续把眼睛贴在洞口，滋滋的杂音过后，里面的声音逐渐清晰。

游吾在变声期，用游里没听过的那种，混着成人的成熟和少年的青涩声线说：“那么急着咬我干嘛，一会把你操翻了你还要咬我。”

游里当即握紧拳头准备给这人一拳，被游吾轻轻松接下来，游里张口又想嘴上逞强，游吾很快就让他连句话都说不完整。

他温柔地抚摸着身下人的身体，指尖顺着游里完美的身体弧线滑了一会，拂开趴在游里脑袋上的软绵绵的碎发，落下一吻。

“又来？”

游吾大大咧咧回他：“仪式感啦仪式感。”

Tom后来随着日子的推移才看出来，每次做爱之前，游吾总会亲吻游里的额头，他查了一下，亲额头表示疼爱。

真是个会耍浪漫的小孩。

刚开始游里就跟一个荡妇一样索求着游吾，就算是Tom也没见过这么放荡的人，明明看起来是个文雅的孩子。游里柔韧性极佳，很多姿势摆起来毫无压力，此时他正大张着双腿骑在游吾身上，淫乱地扭着腰，仰着脖子发出动人的呻吟，偌大的房间充斥着专属于做爱的各种淫靡的声音。

年轻的人最不缺的就是精力，在Tom以为他们就要结束的时候，游吾又压着游里继续做爱。

“不做了——我要休息——！”游里已经很累了，他的瘫在床上，脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼皮也很重，他觉得他已经快要昏过去了。

“哈？我还没有做够呢。”游吾若无其事地打开游里想要合上的双腿，被肏地红肿的小穴还在往外漏白浊，游吾心情很好地笑起来。

游里气得咬他一口，游吾“嘶”了一声：“你看吧！还是要咬我的！”

可是游吾并没有停下动作，他继续挺身进入。游里仰起头，露出不太明显的喉结。

游里就跟个猫一样，吃饱喝足就想走人，游吾总是不爽他这种态度，好歹考虑一下他嘛。

游吾背上被挠得惨不忍睹，有已经好的抓痕，还有今天新添的。

做到最后，游里哭着用无力的手推着正在啃他脖子的游吾，两条白皙的腿被游吾撑得很开，两人在最后一发高潮后，游里彻底晕过去了，射出来的不是精液，是一种透明的液体。

Tom知道，那是男性的潮吹。

他雀跃着，这对邻居真棒！

 

-02

Tom傍晚买了日本梅酒回来，慢悠悠地享受着暮色，只听激烈的争吵声从前方传来。

是隔壁那对邻居。游吾皱着眉一副说教的样子，游里不以为然对他冷嘲热讽。

Tom走过去劝道：“嘿，我亲爱的邻居们，你们不要这样，有什么不能静下心来好好解释一通呢？”

许是意识到给邻居带来了困扰，他们不再争吵，对Tom表示歉意后回去了。

Tom回到家，他拿出酒杯，放上几颗冰块，再将梅酒倒进去，他凑过去闻了闻梅酒香醇的味道，享受般眯起眼睛，随后戴上耳机。

Tom抿了一口酒，裸女油画被取了下来。

他们之间的性爱激烈程度是看心情的。

由酒精作为导火索，冰块带来的凉意很快消失，苦涩的味道在味蕾爆开。

他们发生了激烈的争吵，男孩之间的争吵总是不乏拳脚相向，才品个酒的时间，两人脸上都已经挂了彩。

力量上当然还是游吾更胜一筹，但是论灵巧还是游里第一，游里躲避时踩到了昨晚没有收好的避孕套，脚下一滑，被游吾抓个正着。

游里被半拖着扔上床，两手被牢牢地禁锢着，游吾挤进游里两腿间，防止他逃跑。

游吾狠狠堵住游里喋喋不休的嘴巴，将手指伸进游里的口腔里，玩弄着他的舌头，在游里流着生理性眼泪快要呕吐的时候适时停止，然后继续玩弄着。

他沉着脸简单地做了润滑，也许是知道错在自己身上，游里没有逃跑的欲望了，试着主动迎合游吾却被拒绝了，游吾用领带绑好游里的手，将游里的腿分到最开。

这次就连Tom都觉得可怕，游里那么爱逞强的一个孩子，被他肏地哭着求他住手。游里身上密密麻麻的全是吻痕，有些地方还有淤青，全身上下没几块能看的地方。

事后游里窝在游吾的怀里小声抽噎着，Tom才知道游里不管哪里都像个小猫一样。

游吾拍着游里的背给他顺气，他的气也消了不少。两人耳鬓厮磨良久，矛盾解开了，游吾横抱着游里去浴室洗干净身体。

Tom又给自己加了酒，他们还没出来，是不是在浴室里又做了呢？

喝完第三杯，酒量不好的Tom已经有醉意了，功夫不负有心人，第五杯的时候，他终于等到了他们出来。

游里裹着浴巾被游吾公主抱着在家里转了一个圈，游里觉得不够兴，又让游吾转了一圈。

Tom的眼前模模糊糊，他已经醉了。

翌日，醒来的Tom觉得头痛欲裂，他在墙边睡着了，窗户还没关，吹了一晚上的凉风，他打了一个喷嚏。

“哎呀，这可大事不好了。”

Tom头痛地看向裸女油画，没喝完的梅酒撒了油画一身，马上就到了房东检查房间的日子了，这可真不好办。

因为弄脏了房东的作品，不管Tom怎么求情，都没办法继续留在这个房间，他只好收拾东西灰溜溜跑到这所公寓的对面。

窗户正对着前邻居，真棒不是吗？

Tom知道他们想做的话，可以做遍整间房，包括阳台。

Tom装扮好了窗户，让它看起来没有任何异常，接着Tom拿起来望远镜。

游吾穿着工字背心，懒散地背靠着阳台，虽有衣物遮掩，但他的背上还是有好几道抓痕，游吾还跟游里说，他的同学问是哪家野猫那么辣，抓得他那么狠。

游吾非常有男子气概，他不同于这个年龄段缺乏健身的大众，手臂上的肌肉弧度优美又散发着阳刚之气，拥有着曲线分明的六块腹肌，两条长腿肌肉分布均匀，结实又纤细。别人看着他背上的抓痕，一是打趣他的恋人，二是说游吾那里太能行了。

游里没好气斜了他一眼，游吾从屋里拿指甲刀和废纸，抓起游里的爪子，细心地给游里修剪指甲。

剪完后游里摆摆手：“这样我觉得没有用。”

游吾不以为然，靠在阳台上，背着四合的暮色，坏笑道：“那试试？”

游里正欲解开衣服，游吾按住他的手：“好像一会就要下雨了，我们进去再做吧。”

看着游里进屋，游吾扭过头，冲着Tom的位置竖了一个中指。

Tom吓得望远镜都掉了，他看见了我？他知道了？

Tom无法冷静，他是个胆小鬼，没错，他之所以偷窥是因为他没有足够的勇气活在阳光下，现在他仿佛是一个被抓到宫殿的臭水沟老鼠。

在他左想右想之际，他悄悄打开了窗户。

他们的灯还亮着，窗帘也没有拉。

恋人们互相亲吻着，脱掉彼此的衣服。

雷声轰轰，暴雨已至，Tom魔怔了，他呆呆地凝视着他们的即将滑下身体的衣物。

一道闪电过后，Tom被钻心的刺痛拉回心神，他的眼前漆黑一片。


End file.
